Профессия
Профессия это огромный набор ориентированных на торговлю навыков, которые персонажи игроков могут постепенно развивать для последующего добывания, создания и улучшения предметов, которые потом можно использовать в процессе игры в World of Warcraft. Изучать и дальше развивать профессии можно у тренеров, а иногда и с помощью специальных рецептов, но, в любом случае, на обучение вам придётся затратить некоторую сумму игровых денег, так как оно не бесплатно. Профессиям можно обучиться вне зависимости от стороны, расы и класса персонажа игрока, но некоторые классовые навыки подобны профессиям. Определённый уровень навыка в профессии позволяет вашему персонажу либо создавать соответствующие этому уровню предметы, либо производить некоторые улучшения. Этим навыкам можно обучиться у тренеров, из рецептов или, иногда, по результатам выполнения некоторого задания. В начале изучения каждой профессии будет сразу предложено к изучению небольшое количество первоначальных навыков. В процессе тренировки персонаж игрока будет получать новые уровни навыков, повышая таким образом своё мастерство в изучаемой профессии. Обратите внимание на то, что профессиональные навыки это возможности в пределах профессии, тогда как профессиональный уровень навыка это способ измерения прогресса в обучении, который является предпосылкой к профессиональным навыкам, а также критерий для возможности собрать некоторые предметы в рамках собирательной профессии. Существует шесть (четыре без ) уровней мастерства, которые определяют сколько навыков персонаж игрока может получить в рамках своей профессии. center История Новые профессии добавляются и планируются к добавлению через дополнения и обновления. } || Археология - Дополнительная профессия |} Ювелирное дело может быть изучено только владельцами учётных записей с установленным дополнением Burning Crusade. Хоть профессия начертание и была представлена в обновлении 3.0.2 (Wrath of the Lich King), но для того, чтобы её изучить, вам НЕ потребуется активация этого дополнения на учётной записи. Ещё не известно, будет ли доступна профессия археология тем, кто не владеет дополнением Cataclysm. Основные и дополнительные профессии В мире World of Warcraft существует два типа профессий основная и дополнительная. Каждый персонаж может овладеть таким количеством дополнительных профессий, каким ему/ей захочется, но основных профессий одновременно может быть не больше двух. Вы всегда можете отказаться от основной профессии, чтобы изучить любую другую профессию вместо этой, но ваш персонаж при этом потеряет все наработанные навыки и набранный уровень в этой профессии, и если вы заново выберите её для обучения, то вам придется начинать с самого начала. Отказаться от дополнительных профессий нельзя, так как в этом нет особой необходимости. Категории профессий Все профессии разделяются на три категории: "Добывающие" профессии позволяют добывать или собирать предметы из разбросанных по всему игровому миру ресурсов для поставки ингредиентов производственным профессиям. Иногда собранные с помощью профессий материалы могут быть полезными и сами по себе. Добытые материалы могут быть проданы через аукционы, если продаваемый предмет не является персональным при получении. "Производящие" профессии, названные так Blizzard, создают предметы из других предметов-ингредиентов (травы, мясо, слитки и т. д.). Большинство игроков называют процесс производства предметов этими профессиями "крафт", а сам процесс "крафтинг". Ряд созданных предметов можно использовать непосредственно, но некоторые из них сами являются ингредиентами для производства других предметов. Результаты "крафтинга" можно продавать через аукцион, если он не является персональным при получении. * Первые из полученных рецептов будут полезны для создания экипировки персонажей низкого уровня, конечно же, если ему не помогает другой персонаж более высокого уровня. По утверждениям некоторых игроков, как только ваш персонаж начнёт осваивать подземелья, то предметы оттуда, как правило, лучше по своим характеристикам, чем большинство предметов того же уровня, но созданные с помощью профессий. Однако это утверждение справедливо не во всех случаях. Нередко бывает так, что созданные предметы обладают характеристиками или дают такие способности, что они могут быть полезными для персонажей любого уровня. * Высокоуровневый "крафтинг", включая специализации в профессиях, может быть чрезвычайно полезным и выгодным, особенно за счёт рецептов, которые либо приобретаются у фракций, репутацию к которым могут увеличить лишь хорошо экипированные игроки самого высокого уровня, либо добываются с боссов в высокоуровневых подземельях (некоторые из этих рецептов являются персональными при получении). Также существует ряд заданий, выполнение которых требует наличие предметов, созданных с помощью профессий. "Обслуживающие" профессии позволяют обеспечить игроков различными вспомогательными для игры предметами, например, накладывающими положительные эффекты. Как правило, такие предметы модифицируют свойства уже существующих предметов без изменений их игровых названий. Те игроки, которые хотят заработать денег с помощью обслуживающих профессий, обычно активно занимаются продажей своих услуг. Бывают случаи перекрещивания, когда некоторый функционал в одной профессии обладает схожими функциями в другой. Профессии Основные профессии Добывающие Производящие Дополнительные профессии Псевдопрофессии Метки на мини-карте Добывающие профессии, такие как горное дело и травничество, а также рыбная ловля, если был найден и изучен , могут использовать мини-карту для поиска ресурсов. Одновременно на мини-карте может быть включён поиск только одного вида ресурсов. Охотники и те классы, у которых есть навыки в различных видах классовых поисков, изучившие травничество или горное дело, должны понимать, что включение поиска ресурсов для какой-то профессии будет отключать другие виды поисков. Сопутствующие профессии Идея сопутствующих навыков заключается в том, чтобы использовать какую-либо профессию или навык в ней для другой профессии. Как правило, это относиться к производственной профессии и связанной с ней собирательной профессии, поставляющей материалы для неё. Вовсе не обязательно иметь навыки в каждой из двух профессий, однако их наличие избавит персонажа от постоянной необходимости закупать материалы на аукционе, и поэтому лучше всего изучить обе профессии. Ниже представлен список профессий и сопутствующих навыков, которые хорошо работают друг с другом. В этом списке указаны только производственные и обслуживающие навыки с сопутствующими им собирательными профессиями. Оба собирательных навыка можно использовать в заработке денег, если вас вовсе не интересует производство предметов: * Алхимия: Лучшим сопутствующим навыком для этой профессии является травничество. Помимо этого, рекомендуется изучить и рыбную ловлю, так как она может снабдить масляными видами рыб, необходимыми для алхимических масел. Поскольку рыбная ловля является дополнительным типом профессий, то одновременно с алхимией можно изучить и травничество. На высоких уровнях можно использовать горное дело, с помощью которой можно добывать материалы для ряда напитков, а также использовать трансмутацию для этих же целей. Проведите исследование аукциона насчёт цен и объёмов торгов на травы и минералы и выберите ту профессию, которая может принести наибольшую прибыль, если вы не будете использовать продаваемые товары для своих нужд. Новым игрокам лучше всего развивать травничество и рыбную ловлю, пока они пользуются торговлей через аукцион. * Инженерное дело: Лучшей сопутствующей профессией для данного навыка является горное дело. На руду, как правило, почти всегда очень высокий спрос, что приводит к высоким ценам при её покупке/продаже через аукцион. Для инженерного дела, также как и для кузнечного, требуется очень много руды. Но, в отличие от кузнецов, инженерам необходимо ещё много камней, а также некоторое количество самоцветов. Горное дело обеспечивает инженеров большей частью требуемого им сырья. Так же как и кузнечное дело, ряд создаваемых инженерами предметов требует в качестве компонентов шкуры, но качество этих предметов недостаточно, чтобы при выборе сопутствующей профессии сделать ставку на навыки снятия шкур, а не горного дела. * Кожевничество: Наилучшей сопутствующей профессией для данного навыка является снятие шкур. С помощью неё можно добыть почти все необработанные материалы, необходимые для работы кожевников. Помимо всего прочего, нет необходимости самому убивать животных, чтобы снять с них шкуру. Если с трупа существа было взято всё содержимое, то любой персонаж с навыком снятия шкур может освежевать такой труп, добыв, таким образом, кожу, шкуру или обрывки кожи, которые кожевник может преобразовать в полезные куски материалов или непосредственно в предметы. Как и другие профессии, кожевничество использует ряд компонентов, являющихся результатом деятельности других профессий, но, как правило, качество получаемых предметов недостаточно, чтобы при выборе сопутствующей профессии сделать ставку не на навык снятия шкур, а на что-то другое. * Кузнечное дело: Для данной профессии лучшим сопутствующим навыком является горное дело. Как правило, на руду всегда очень высокий спрос, поэтому стоимость её на аукционах достаточно велика. В кузнечном деле также используются компоненты, произведённые другими профессиями (в основном это кожа, созданная навыком снятие шкур), причём сумма от продажи готового изделия не всегда может компенсировать затраты на покупку этих компонентов. Очень мало низкоуровневых предметов кузнечного дела можно продать дороже, чем могла бы быть сумма при продаже материалов, из которых эти предметы созданы. Поэтому кузнецам лучше всего либо создавать только основные предметы, позволяющие улучшить навык мастерства, либо производить высокодоходные материалы при продаже их на аукционе, например, жезлы, необходимые для наложения чар, или скобы для портных. Все остальные добытые горным делом материалы лучше всего продавать через аукцион, пока уровень навыка не будет достаточным для того, чтобы создавать дорогостоящее оружие и броню, пользующиеся большим спросом и стоящие дороже, чем материалы на их производство. Почаще проверяйте цены на аукционе для вашего игрового мира. Такие аддоны, как Auctioneer могут быть очень полезными для определения того, создавать предметы для продажи или лучше продать материалы, необходимые для производства этих предметов. * Кулинария: В то время как кулинария сама является дополнительной профессией, использующей большое количество различных видов мяса, падающих в игре с разнообразных животных, сопутствующим ей навыком можно считать рыбную ловлю. До обновления 2.4 не существовало возможности поднять максимальный уровень навыка в кулинарии без рыбы, выловленной самостоятельно или приобретённой у персонажей, обладающих навыком рыбной ловли. После выхода обновления ситуация изменилась и больше не требуется необходимость изучать рыбную ловлю для получения максимального навыка в кулинарии. Однако стоит отметить тот факт, что обе эти профессии тесно связаны друг с другом и по-прежнему рекомендуется изучить их обе, вне зависимости от изменений в обновлении 2.4. Следует напомнить, что эти навыки являются дополнительными профессиями, поэтому можно одновременно изучить и кулинарию, и рыбную ловлю, вместе с двумя основными профессиями. * Наложение чар: Наложение чар фактически состоит из двух частей: само наложение чар и возможность распыления предметов, используемая для производства материалов для данной профессии. Так как наложение чар и распыление входят в состав одной и той же профессии, которая нуждается в распыляемых предметах, то зачастую в качестве сопутствующей профессии выбирается портняжное дело. Это обусловлено тем, что с помощью портняжного дела можно произвести множество предметов необычного качества для их последующего распыления на реагенты для наложения чар. Производство подобных предметов, как правило, не требует от портных навыков в собирательных профессиях для поиска и создания необходимых компонентов. Если вам не нравиться собирать ткани или, если кожа на аукционе стоит дёшево, то кожевничество может быть также полезно для производства предметов необычного качества, которые также можно будет распылить. Однако подобная практика не получила широкого распространения, так как ткани могут собирать все, а для сбора кожи требуется наличие навыка в снятии шкур, необходимых для кожевничества. Очень часто персонажи игроков, обладающие этой профессией, собирают качественные предметы для их распыления в подземельях или скупают дешёвые реагенты на аукционе для последующего "крафта". * Начертание: Сопроводительной профессией для начертания может служить сбор трав. Собранные травы используются как основа для чернил, необходимых для этой профессии. * Портняжное дело: В отличие от других основных профессий, портняжное дело не имеет непосредственной тесной связи с какой-либо профессией, поскольку сырьё в виде тканей добывается в игре с трупов гуманоидов. Однако сложилась практика совмещать эту профессию с каким-либо собирательным навыком, таким как снятие шкур, травничество или горное дело. Часто портняжное дело совмещают с наложением чар. Но ни одна из них не является поставщиком материалов для портных, если не считать снятие шкур, и то за редкими исключениями. Эти профессии используют, как правило, для заработка денег продажей добытых предметов через аукцион, либо для поднятия уровня навыка в наложении чар. Тем портным, кто не захотел изучить наложение чар, настоятельно рекомендуется выбрать снятие шкур по двум основным причинам. Во-первых, снятие шкур всё же позволяет получить небольшой перечень материалов, необходимый для портняжного дела, например, кожа для сапог кожевников или их сумок. Во-вторых, обе эти профессии, что портняжное дело, что снятие шкур, используют в качестве источника добычи материалов трупы убитых монстров, которых персонаж игрока будет убивать в игре в любом случае. Другими словами, если персонаж игрока убивает гуманоида, то он может получить с него ткань для портняжного дела. Если же животное или дракона, то, сняв шкуру, получит также полезные компоненты. Наличие обеих профессий позволяет неплохо сэкономить и заработать на торговле через аукцион. * Ювелирное дело: Лучшей сопутствующей профессией для данного навыка является горное дело. На руду, как правило, почти всегда очень высокий спрос, что приводит к высоким ценам при её покупке/продаже через аукцион. Для ювелирного дела, так же как и для кузнечного и инженерного, требуется очень много руды и камней. Помимо этого, ювелирному делу требуются самоцветы, которые добываются непосредственно при копании руды или просеиванием. Эта профессия так мало зависит от других навыков, что нет особого смысла соединять её с другой профессией, кроме горного дела. Повышение уровня профессионального навыка Уровень навыка в профессии повышается благодаря практике, процесс которой для разных профессий может различаться. Для большинства профессий у персонажа игроков существует шанс повысить уровень навыка в процессе создания предметов, выполнении какого-то вспомогательного профессионального действия или в процессе сбора ресурсов. При повышении уровня навыка, шанс его дальнейшего увеличения для тех же самых рецептов и добываемых ресурсов, со временем станет равным "нулю" (в окне профессий такие рецепты будут выделены серым цветом). Шанс повысить уровень навыка невысок, если предметы создаются по рецептам, выделенным в окне профессий зелёным цветом. Для рецептов, отображаемых жёлтым цветом, шанс поднять уровень на единицу составляет примерно 60%. Создание же предметов по оранжевым рецептам всегда повышает уровень навыка на одно очко. Шанс повышения уровня навыка в профессии изменяется в зависимости от цвета. Для примера, если какой-то конкретный навык профессии изменяет цвет с оранжевого до жёлтого при 240 очках навыка, и с жёлтого до зелёного при 255 навыка, шанс будет практически также хорош, как и для оранжевого при 240-245, почти такой же для 245-250, и намного лучше зелёного при 250-255. Часто получается так, что создавать жёлтые предметы намного предпочтительнее оранжевых, однако низкие жёлтые предметы должны использоваться только если они малозатратные или это очень выгодно. Формула расчёта шанса повысить уровень навыка для какого-то конкретного рецепта, с учётом текущего уровня навыка, уровня этого рецепта, при котором он становиться "жёлтым", и уровня, при котором он становиться "серым", будет выглядеть такhttp://www.wowhead.com/spell=56462#comments:id=479890: шанс = ("серый" уровень навыка - текущий уровень навыка) / ("серый" уровень навыка - "жёлтый" уровень навыка) Это значит, что рецепт, который только что стал жёлтым, гарантированно даст ещё одно очко в навыках при последующем его использовании (исходя из формулы, текущий уровень навыка и "жёлтый" уровень навыка одинаковы, т. е. результат равен 1). Можно предположить, что уровень, при котором рецепты становятся зелёного цвета это та точка, начиная с которой шанс повышения уровня навыка равен 0,5. Таким образом, вероятность получения навыка для жёлтых рецептов снижается с 1 до 0,5, пока он не станет зелёного цвета в окне профессий. Количество попыток использования рецепта, для получения одного очка в навыках, соответствует геометрическому распределению, и ожидаемое число этих попыток можно определить как 1/шанс. Этот вывод может помочь вам в определении "выгодности" рецепта по затратам на материалы, в процессе тренировок в выбранной вами профессии. Единственным исключением из этого правила является снятие шкур, где свежевание туши с оранжевым показателем не всегда поднимает уровень навыка, и часто требуется несколько таких животных для его повышения. Рыбная ловля тоже работает по другому принципу. Каждый выловленный предмет является вкладом в поднятие уровня навыка, независимо от его уровня или уровня места вылова. Поднятие навыка требует бо́льшего количества выловленных предметов, однако не выставляет условий ни по месту вылова, ни по типу предметов. Чем выше уровень локации, тем сложнее выловить рыбу, обладая слабым навыком, так как бо́льшая её часть будет "срываться" с крючка, что не идёт в зачёт при развитии навыка. Поэтому можно сказать, что увеличение уровня рыболовства скорее зависит от сложности самой ловли. При создании костра существует небольшой шанс повысить навык в кулинарии. Однако, из-за своего 5-минутного времени восстановления, он редко используется для этих целей. Уровни мастерства В профессиях можно достичь шести уровней мастерства (пять без установки дополнения Wrath of the Lich King, четыре без дополнения The Burning Crusade). Профессиональный уровень знаний представляет из себя диапазон очков навыка, а также максимальное значение навыка, которое можно получить на соответствующем уровне профессиональных знаний. Бонусы к уровню навыка Можно также увеличить уровень профессиональных навыков за счёт некоторых расовых возможностей, предметов и наложения чар. В принципе, шанс поднятия навыка рассчитывается от базового уровня в навыках у персонажа, т. е. от уровня, до каких-либо расовых бонусов или бонусов от предметов, что облегчает процесс поднятия уровня в профессии. Например, бонус у дренеев в ювелирном деле в 5 очков означает, что рецепт, который меняет цвет с оранжевого на жёлтый при 30 очках в навыках для других рас, для дренеев-ювелиров измениться только при 35 очках навыка. Необходимо иметь хотя бы одно очко в навыках профессии, чтобы на эту профессию стали действовать бонусы. То есть нельзя начать использовать значение бонуса без обучения профессии. Расовые Некоторые расы получают бонусы к профессии в качестве расовой черты. * Гном → +15 инженерное дело * Таурен → +15 травничесво * Дреней → +5 ювелирное дело * Эльф крови → +10 наложение чар * Ворген → +15 снятие шкур * Гоблин → +15 алхимия Наложения чар Некоторые наложения чар позволяют создавать бонусы к навыкам в профессии на предметы снаряжения, которые потом можно использовать для поднятия уровня навыка. В настоящий момент все эти чары накладываются на перчатки. * повышение навыка в рыбной ловле на 2. * повышение навыка в травничестве на 2. * повышение навыка в горном деле на 2. * повышение навыка в снятии шкур на 5. * повышение навыка в горном деле на 5. * повышение навыка в травничестве на 5. * повышение навыки травничества, горного дела и снятия шкур на 5. Применение этих чар на перчатки из ткани очень низкого уровня, не персональных и низкого или обычного качества, позволит надеть их любым персонажам. Это также предотвратить от случайного распыления перчаток (в любом случае, нельзя получить назад материалы, затраченные на наложение чар). Некоторые же игроки предпочитают накладывать чары на персональные при надевании перчатки, чтобы не передать их случайно кому-нибудь. Наложение чар для травников можно сделать для , тогда это увеличит общий бонус к навыку на +7 или +10. Это единственный способ получить сразу два бонуса для предметов у травников, занимающих один слот в ячейке снаряжения. Снаряжение Существует ряд предметов, дающих бонусы при их надевании или ношении с собой. * добавляет +10 к навыку снятия шкур. * добавляет +10 к навыку снятия шкур. ** См. снаряжение для снятия шкур, чтобы получить подробную информацию. * Кольчужная добавляет +5 к навыку горного дела. ** Создаётся инженерами, специализирующимися в гоблинской инженерии. ** Могут носить паладины и воины, а также шаманы и охотники, обучившиеся способности носить кольчужные доспехи, что доступно, начиная с 40-го уровня. ** Так как они персональные при получении, то они могут быть одеты только теми, кто их создал инженерами с гоблинской специализацией. Их можно использовать и после смены специализации, главное, оставаться инженером. ** Этот предмет не доступен специалистам горного дела, если инженерное дело не является их второй профессией. ** При использовании наложения чар на перчатки, можно получить общий бонус к горному делу +7 или +10. * Кожаные добавляют +5 к навыку травничества. ** Создаются кожевниками. ** Не могут носить жрецы, маги или чернокнижники. ** При использовании наложения чар на перчатки, можно получить общий бонус к травничеству +7 или +10. ** Для таурена, это увеличит бонус к травничеству на 20 без использования наложения чар, на 22 или 25, при их наложении (все классы для тауренов могут одеть эти перчатки). ** Свиток для создания этих перчаток продаётся только торговцем Альянса, но его можно продать через нейтральный аукцион. ** Перчатки травника персональные при надевании, и их можно продать тем же образом, что и рецепт. * См. предметы повышающие навык рыбной ловли или снаряжение для рыбной ловли для списка множества предметов, позволяющих повысить навык в этой профессии. Бонусы, получаемые только при наличии профессии Каждая из основных профессий даёт некоторые уникальные преимущества, для практикующихся в этой профессии персонажей игроков. Бонусы от использования профессий примерно сбалансированы: около 40 очков в характеристиках предмета, за исключением 60 очков выносливости или 80 очков силы атаки. Однако есть ряд пробелов в этом балансе, например, у портных нет полезных бонусов для "танка". С выходом Wrath of the Lich King, у профессий больше нет персональных при получении предметов с характеристиками, имеющими высокие показатели. Некоторые профессии имеют ряд предметов синего качества, которые полезны лишь для тех персонажей, которые только достигли 80 уровня и, как правило, они быстро заменяются на более хорошую экипировку. Добывающие профессии (горное дело, травничество, снятие шкур) могут обеспечить некоторыми простыми дополнительными способностями. Заметки: Горное дело для "танка" также полезно, как и любая другая профессия, но менее полезна для других ролей. Снятие шкур вполне подходи для любой роли, направленной на нанесение урона. Травничество не конкурентоспособно при игре в высокоуровневых рейдах. Для каждой производящей профессии существуют рецепты для создания предметов, требующих наличия навыка в этой профессии. Алхимия Alchemy Icon|32px|link=Алхимия Основной инструмент алхимика — , являющийся не только инструментом, но и аксессуаром, доступным на достаточно низком уровне. Достижение уровня мастерства "Мастер" (350) или "Великий Мастер" (450) позволяет создавать самостоятельно. Существует несколько разновидностей этого аксессуара (полезные для различных классов), но наиболее распространённый эффект от них — увеличение эффективности лечащих и восстанавливающих зелий на 40%. К тому же, при достижении уровня "Подмастерье", алхимик получает пассивную способность , удваивающую время действия эликсиров. Помимо этого, способность усиливает эффект зелий. Алхимики могут создать . Это не расходуемый предмет, предоставляющий бонусы, сходные с бонусами , но не стакающиеся с другими эликсирами и зельями. Полезная вещь на Аренах. Также, алхимики способны создавать некоторые зелья, только им доступные для использования, например и . Кузнечное дело Кузнечное дело — иконка|32px|link=Кузнечное дело Самое заметное и исключительное преимущество, присущее кузнецам — возможность добавлять сокеты в наручи и перчатки, требующая 400 очков навыка. Это делает Кузнечное дело хорошим поставляющим необходимые материалы дополнением к Ювелирному делу. Также, кузнецы способны изготавливать отмычки, открывающие запертые двери и сундуки, предоставляя ограниченную альтернативу навыкам разбойника. К тому же, кузнецы способны изготавливать персональное снаряжение, зависящее от специализации (оружейник или бронник). Эти вещи становятся доступны при следующих условиях: : Наложение чар Наложение чар — иконка|32px|link=Наложение чар Зачарователи способны зачаровывать свои кольца эффектами, схожими с эффектами гемов. Инженерное дело Инженерное дело — иконка|32px|link=Инженерное дело Практически все предметы, изготовленные инженерами, только инженеры и могут использовать. У них есть множество особенных вещей, способных делать всё: от контроля над оппонентами, до доступа к почтовому ящику или банку посреди глуши. Немного схожи с кузнецами в том, что и инженеры могут изготавливать небольшое количество эксклюзивных персональных предметов (головные уборы). Как и в большинстве профессий, инженеры могут улучшать своё снаряжение. Преимущественно, это разного рода гаджеты, повышающие скорость передвижения, ракеты, парашюты, но есть и улучшения показателя брони, рейтинга критического удара, рейтинга скорости, и т.п. Инженеры могут создавать средства передвижения, например , , и другие. Некоторые из них могут использовать только инженеры, некоторые — все остальные. Начертание Начертание - иконка|32px|link=Начертание☀Книжники на уровне гроссмейстера (400) способны наносить мощные чары (надписи) на плечи. Это также сохраняет характеры беспокойство меля сынов репутации Hodir. Кроме того, они могут использовать свитки отзыва, которые действуют так же, как способность шамана отзыв, с близким к тому же период восстановления. Ювелирное дело Starting as low as level 35, and continuing at least to level 75, Jewelcrafters are able to make trinkets that only they are able to use (BoP). More significant than those trinkets, though, is the ability of Jewelcrafters to create and socket more powerful epic quality gems. These gems (up to three allowed at a time) are up to 40% more powerful than the best gems that non-jewelcrafters can obtain. Much like Blacksmithing and Enchanting, this provides benefits approximating having an additional two gems installed in your gear. :See also Jewelcrafter only designs Leatherworking Leatherworking allows the practitioner to augment their bracers (a substitution for normal enchantments), and their leg items. (Leg enchantments are typically done through leatherworking anyway; the Leatherworker-only versions are far cheaper but equal in power.) As with Blacksmiths, Leatherworkers are able to create a fair selection of armor items that only they may use, at pretty much the same levels as blacksmiths, but lacking the recipes at 415 skill/level 78. :see also Fur Lining and Leg Reinforcements Портяжное дело Tailoring, like Leatherworking, provides cheap top-end leg enchantments, albeit for spellpower rather than melee abilities. It also allows the tailor superior enchantments for cloaks (providing one of several varieties of 'proc' buff. Tailoring, like Engineering, has a pair of unique flying mounts that only Tailors can ride. Lastly, tailors gain a passive ability, , that allows them to loot extra cloth off of Northrend humanoids. :See also Embroidery Easy money making Every profession offers opportunities to make money. The gathering professions offer an obvious avenue: Sell what was gathered. Some of the crafting professions also have "value added services". The value of those services depends on the market prices for the source and completed items, or upon the price players are willing to offer for the "cooldowns". * Alchemists can transmute epic (Northrend) gems from rare northrend gems (often with an Eternal ingredient) every 20 hours. * Miners can Smelt Titansteel out of and several Eternal ingredients. * Tailors can produce rare cloth , and . * Jewelcrafters can create an , which yields rare and sometimes epic gems out of mere uncommon ones. They also have access to jewelcrafter-only daily quests, which can reward a Dragon's Eye, which often sells for 50-100g. Reputation All of the skills have reduced cost to train depending on your reputation with the Faction to which the trainer belongs. Since you can generally have at least one reputation at Honored by 20th level, selecting where to train will save you (5% as compared to the cost when Friendly). This is also true for all recipes for the building professions. Trainers * The Trainer page has links to a comprehensive list of trainers for each profession/skill. * The Profession trainers by skill page is currently incomplete and out of date. Factions Many good high-level recipes are sold by factions. Faction grinding keeps many crafters busy for several weeks and can often be very expensive if you are not backed by a guild. It is not uncommon for a crafter to start out with two collecting professions (usually Skinning/Mining or Skinning/Herbalism), later learn the first production craft, and in the end learn a second production craft to maximize benefit from the faction. Unlearning a profession You may unlearn a profession and start a new one but this removes the chosen profession. If you were to learn it again, you would have to start leveling it from a skill level of 1 again. You will also forget any recipes you may have acquired in your old profession, so they must be reacquired if you take it up again. Note, however, that you do not unlearn your speciality, if you have one. If you later re-acquire an unlearnt profession for which you had a speciality, you will still have the speciality. The new profession you choose to replace it with also starts with a skill level of 1. You can unlearn a profession from your skills tab (the hotkey is k). To do so, click on the appropriate profession, and in the bottom part of the panel is a tiny icon that when moused over will tell you it lets you unlearn your profession. Be sure you really want to unlearn a profession; Blizzard will not undo it if you change your mind! One way to make use of this is to look at primary professions from a different perspective. You can only have two. But they are not 'cast in concrete', you can discard a primary profession and replace it. And they are dirt cheap - Apprentice level training in a primary profession costs 9 copper in your starting area. When you are first starting, you might benefit by switching professions to meet a goal. You can use this to get a fair upgrade to your starting gear cheaply, and stock up on some low level consumables. The downside is that you lose all of your built up skill and recipe knowledge. Изменения в обновлениях * * References See also *Beginner's guide to professions for helpful general info. *Choosing your primary professions discusses your options. *Farming is a term used to describe the act of gathering reagents/materials to make Profession items — usually referring to hard-to-find ingredients. See the Places to Farm article for more details. *Factions. Внешние ссылки : For leveling guides please visit Tradeskill leveling guides de:Berufe en:Profession es:Profesión hu:Foglalkozás pl:Profesja